Goodbye Rent
by FireGoddess528
Summary: It's time to say goodbye to the love, and to Rent.


**Goodbye Rent**

At eight o'clock yesterday, I read a news heading that would change the course of my life forever, _Rent will Close It's Curtains for the Final Time.'_ I literally thought I my eyes were playing a trick on me. But as I read the article, it became crystal clear to me. Rent, the musical I've loved since eighth grade was going to close on June 8. I was shocked, and for five minutes I couldn't move at all. It had to sink in, and when it finally did, I had to tell someone, anyone. But as I told everyone the bad news, all I got was "oh that's sad," every time. No one understood how torn up I was over this.

Then I come onto fanfiction, and I see people writing about how upset they are over Rent closing. And then the sadness began to slowly go away. There were people who understood how I felt, and were feeling the same way. It was like having a hundred people comfort me, all at one time.

So for that, I want to thank all you Rentheads out there, for being a fan. As many people have already written, it doesn't matter how long you've love Rent, or how of the lyrics you know, or even how many times you've seen it on stage or on DVD. We are fans of this wonderful musical, and it has touched our all our lives one way or another. So when you think about Rent closing, remember all the family you have all around the world who share the sadness with you. And always remember your first time you ever saw Rent.

I know I'll never forget mine. One Saturday afternoon I was bored, so I sat down with my mother to watch a movie I never saw before. That movie was Rent. I never thought that I would fall in love with it like a did. The minute i heard the first words _Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_, till the final words _No_ _day but today, _I was in love. The plot was something I never had seen before, dealing with topics that I never thought of till that moment. And the characters were like long lost best friends. I loved them all, from the crazy and insane Maureen, to the sweet Angel who seemed to be the glue that held everyone together. I laughed during La Vie Boheme, and cried during Goodbye Love, and when Angel died. When it ended I knew this was the musical that would change my life forever, and it did in more ways than I could ever write about.

And I know everyone who has seen Rent, movie, musical, or both feels the same way that I do. We sang about Seasons of Love, and Opening up restaurants in Santa Fee. We sang about jumping over moons, and how we made money off of drumming a dog to death. Our songs were full of sorrow when came to terms with the disease that had taken over our bodies, and were slowly killing us. We lite the candles,learned to tango, and talked about going out at night to party. And we even danced on the tables with out friends, just having a good time.

But we sand no day but today, we never thought to think what the next day bring. That today we might turn around and Rent will not be on Broadway anymore. That the theater will be taken over by another musical, that the love might be over. We have to say goodbye to love. We have to say goodbye to Rent being on Broadway.

But that does not mean Rent will never live again. As long as we all keep singing it's songs, and dance to its tunes, Rent will never be dead. In a way us fans are Rent. It would never have lasted 12 wonderful years, if us fans had never be as devoted as we are. And now as Rent dies of the disease that has taken over ( that being not earning enough money), it is up to us fans to make it's memory last forever. It is up to us to teach the next generation the lessons Rent taught us. Live each moment like it your last, no day but today, and many more. Remember the five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes that you spent looking up pictures and information. Remembering lyrics, or writing fanfiction, or drawing fan art. Or the times you begged for tickets. Remember the five hundred twenty five thousand moments that you will always hold dear. Like your first experience seeing Rent live, or just seeing the movie or hearing the songs for the first time. Remember your first look into the world of Roger, Mark, Mimi, Angel, Collins, Joanne, and Maureen.

If we do this, than Rent will always be alive in our hearts and minds . So,as the months pass, and the final days come nearer and nearer, mourn, but remember to still be happy, because your Rent family is out there somewhere telling another about seven Bohemian's who had a year that no one will ever forget.

Goodbye Rent, your memory will never be forgotten.

_No Day But Today!_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year? _


End file.
